Bakian Clan (Earth-94241)
members | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Dustin Weaver; Gerry Duggan | First = Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2 1 | Last = | HistoryText = The Bakian Clan was a family that roamed the ruins of New Xandar, on the constant run from the Annihilation Wave that had razed the entire world. The mother of the family, Eve forced herself to leave them in order to join the ranks of the Nova Corps and help them fight the bugs, and she hadn't returned for years. Her husband Menzin remained protecting their daughters Anwen and Fayne Bakian, with the help of his father-in-law and the family dog Zigzag. One night when they were camping in a park, the Bakians were attacked by a horde of bugs and forced to split up. Anwen run away with her grandfather, who ultimately sacrificed himself to save her. Menzin fled with Fayne, and was helped by Thanos to evade the monsters. Soon after Anwen discovered a mysterious blue rock inside one of the bugs, she reunited with Eve, who had managed to return. Eve reconvened with the rest of the Bakians, and their new ally, and give each member of her family, including the dog, a Nova Star and deputized them as members of the Nova Corps. After a brief training session, Anwen showed to her mother the rock she had found, which Eve identified as the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. Eve proceeded to guide her family and Thanos to the Nova HQ, so they could rest, and to show them the Space Stone they had in their posession. However, when they arrived, the place had been razed by the Annihilation Wave, and somebody took advantage of the attack and had stolen the stone. The Bakian clan and Thanos caught up with the thieves, Star-Lord and Gamora and forced them to land. After Eve bought the Stone from them for three Nova Stars, Gamora suggested to join them, considering they shared the common goal of wishing to put an end to the bugs. When the Bakian clan and the others were flying to the location of the next stone in Star-Lord's ship, Thanos talked to Anwen, and tried to convince that family was weakness and she was better off alone. The Bakians arrived to their destiation, a desolated forest, and the Power Stone was given to them by Groot. The next location was Magus City, a sanctuary under the protection of Adam Warlock, wielder of the Soul Gem, who used it to keep the Annihilation Wave at bay. Unbeknownst to the Bakians and their allies, Adam also fed on the souls of the inhabitants of the city to power himself and keep the monsters away. When the Bakian were received by Warlock and his Knights of Xandar, a fight for the ownership of the Stone broke out, because Magus didn't want to let go of the Stone. Drax the Destroyer, a being bent on hunting down Thanos, irrupted into the battle, and demanded the presence of the Mad Titan. The Bakians attacked him, initially believing him to be an enemy. When Warlock used the Soul Stone on Eve to control her, she discovered the full use he gave to the Stone. Thanos tackled Warlock and saved Eve before her soul was consumed, and took the Soul Stone for himself. Thanos turned to Eve, and absorbed her soul with the Soul Stone, before taking the other four Stones from her. Thanos released a behemoth bug to deal with his former allies while he teleported away to find the remaining gem, the Reality Stone. Anwen suggested to use Zigzag's Nova Star-enhanced smell to track down the Reality Stone from the scent of Eve's gauntlet. The Bakians arrived to Mount Terizi, and got hold of the Reality Stone before Thanos arrived. With the ability to alter reality, the Balkians were match for the power of Thanos and his five stones. Anwen created a giant mecha out of thin air to battle Thanos, but it proved ineffective. Menzin tried to push Thanos out of reality, causing an explosion that knocked each parties down. When she recovered from the explosion found the Reality Stone, Anwen was confronted by Thanos. Awen suspiciously gave Thanos the Reality Stone without a fight, and the Mad Titan boasted about the completed Infinity Gauntlet. However, the Gauntlet started acting odd. The gem that Awen had given Thanos wasn't the Reality Stone, it was a newly-created "Death Stone." Thanos quickly succumbed to the Death Stone and turned to dust. After the fight had ended, Anwen used the Soul Stone to visit her mother, who had remained trapped within it. | Equipment = Nova Stars, Infinity Gauntlet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Power Gem wielders